During the treatment of subterranean formations for petroleum extraction, the use of precise chemical compositions downhole is important for a wide variety of purposes. Current techniques expose all chemical components of a composition for use downhole to tubulars and to other materials downhole en route to a desired location with limited or no ability to control or modulate the concentration or reactivity of particular chemical components on their way to a target location.
Pore blocking in subterranean formations is often accomplished using particles that tend to allow leaks around the perimeter of the particles, such as rigid and spherical particles.